


I Need You to Know

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy





	

Hux, my love. You are my life. Please dear understand this, once and for all. I love you and need you. You are my oxygen, my water, my food. You are much more. You are the Most beautiful garden that the mysterious creator can shape. You are a spirit that contains a own and perfect reality for me inside, where I want to dive in and live for eternity. You are my universe, and the only thing I'll never stop loving with all my heart.

 

You are the angel who blew love within my being, that took me out of deep darkness and showed me a beautiful world. That made me feel the happier being of the galaxy, the most beloved, that woke me feelings I thought I would never feel. You loved me like no one ever will be able to do, and made me develop the purest and most beautiful feeling that a human can feel. I love you, love you, love you very much.

Before you life was bad. So much pain, so many bad memories, a huge existencial empty feeling. But then you appeared to me as the brightest light. Gladdened my days and made me see beautiful things. Since then, I knew that God exists, and you are my God.

We took so well, and you became my best friend very quickly. From the first "hi," I knew I loved you. Time was going slowly and talk to you was so good ... You used to save my days. It was a true wonder to share my moments with you..

I've always been very introverted. Had difficulty in establishing dialogues, making friends, never knew what to say. I'm still a bit like that, you know. Even personally, you know how I am through silent. But for you, and to talk to you, I struggled and tried to act differently. I needed to show you that you value all worth it to me, and I wanted to be with you, stay with you... 

You're beautiful. You are the most beautiful man alive, my dear. You are the prince ruler of my heart. Your speech, your voice, your way, your body, your face, your mind, your feelings ... You are everything I ever dreamed, the cutest thing in the world, and to me you is the perfection. It gets to be surreal, a utopian dream that came to life, but you exist, and I already had the opportunity to verify that you are real. Yes, you are real, and the most wonderful thing that reality can support.

I do not know how you see yourself, but I see you just like that. You are my greatest happiness materialized, and I really need you to know it and understand.

My love, I know I run a lot behind you, maybe you do not believe it or do not trust me, but it is the honest truth. I'm opening my heart to you and showing you how I feel. Perhaps no one has told you these things before, not insisted as I insist, but I do it to prove to you I need you. It cannot be. Away from you I suffer, I can not be happy, not stop crying, not feel good. You are the only person I want around the world.

 

I know you. I know your problems, your imperfections, your pains, your fears and your mistakes. And as much as I do not know everything, I'm ready to listen and love you just as you are. I love you unconditionally and will always forgive you and want to understand you and be by your side. I will always support you and wish you, give you attention and affection. I will always help you and try to make you happy. This is my biggest goal in life. I want to give you all the love that exists, can provide you everything you want, build a beautiful story with you. Do not be afraid to be happy, feeling guilt or insecurity. I will do everything to prove that I deserve your love and your trust. I'm here with open arms and ready to welcome you with all my love and passion. I wanna hug your spirit, protect you, make you feel free, safe, loved.

 

I know I made my mistakes, but I'm willing to change all of them, and be the perfect companion for you.   
I want to evolve with you, be a much better person, cultivate dreams and see them grow, and then live them beside you.  
I have no doubt that you are the person of my life. I want to live the most beautiful and wonderful future of all my favorite person.

I love very much, but I want to learn to love more and more.

Please my honey. Understand me. I know you can do it. Talk to me, I'm homesick. No point I give you my heart and say everything I feel if you do not tell me anything. I need to listen to you, understand your thoughts and feelings, look deep into your eyes and know what I did wrong to change, and what you think about everything. I need to know what I did to get you away, that made you lose interest on me. To undo this cloud that separates me from you and that is choking me. I want you to tell me everything, I need it very much. I need you to open up and show me your true feelings.

Hux, life is full of problems, and I know some of yours. But together, we will overcome all of them, and we get to be very happy. We will win, my love. I promise you.

Please, love, do not feel pressured. I do not want to arrest you, quite the contrary, I want to set you free. I want to fly towards the infinite hand in hand with you. You give me hope. You give me the certainty that everything will be fine. I want you to feel the same way. Do not get panic or rush, I have all the patience in the world with you.

I love you too much, today and forever, and I'm here, eager to get you, and give you the most delicious embrace of all. Come soon, dear. I am looking forward to and crying a lot. Come here to love me.

 

Very tender kisses and full of longing from the one who loves you above all, Kylo Ren

 

PS: I know that soon you will make a very important test. I wish you much luck and I'm rooting for you too. You are capable and incredible!!!  
I Love You!!!!!


End file.
